Everything Counts
by Glow Girl
Summary: A girl recently maddened by past events in her second year at Hogwarts, doesn't believe when people say she is delusional because she keeps saying she sees her deceased sister. Emily, her younger sister and now only one left, is...


**My Reason**

A girl recently madend by past events in her second year at Hogwarts, doesn't believe when people say she is delusional because she keeps saying she sees her deceased sister. Emily, her younger sister and now only one left, is starting first year and gets sorted into Ravenclaw, and for some reason The maddened girl feels the up most shame of it. And acts like Emily never existed. When Emily gets in a spot of trouble with the rising Dark Lord, and her sister is the only one able to save her, will she help or leave her last sister to die?

'If I am honest to myself, I don't truly hate them. They just annoy me to insanity. I do remember once, three years ago, when Black found me crying. He was actually generally concerned about me, which for the first time in my life made me feel special. But the next day my feelings were back to normal, as I knew what a player he was, even when he was fourteen. I don't like the way he messes his hair up, trying to copy Potter. I don't like the way he smirks when a teacher praises him. I don't like the way he hexes people, just for the sake of it. And I don't like it how he can just get over someone in less then an hour after dumping them' I thought, slowly brushing my hair as I stared intensely at the picture in my vanity mirror.

The girl there scowled back at me. Her hair was long, shiny, and black with dark red streaks that were barely noticeable, her eyes where an emerald green rimmed with the slightest amount of brown, her pale, freckles skin glowed in the lamp light. From a while away, she looked pretty and petite, but close up you noticed her defects. Her neck had a rash from the necklace she always wore, her forehead always had blobs of sweat, a she squinted to see, bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her hair was always balancing down her back in a med-evil style. Not to mention she gave off the air of being a tattle tail, good for nothing, smart alack.

I lived with my mom and dad, but the house was built oddly. There was the main house which had the kitchen, dinning room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Then there was a huge backyard with a willow tree and a small stream that drifted passed a bank of daffodils, Along with(Ironically) lily's and Petunias, into their neighbors yard.

I lived in the guest house, because my little sister Emily had the room inside the house. It had three rooms I guessed that it was to make up for only havening two rooms in the main house. My mother and father let me have the small guest building to myself. So I never really had to worry about anything.

There were somethings though, that I could never tell anyone, my secretes were hidden deep inside me, in a place no one could find. They all believed my name was Rheona, but in truth it wasn't. My name, my family, my friends, my life, my food, everything was fake. My mom said I was just depressed, that I needed time to relax, and go out to make friends. At this remark I would always tell her to get a life and that she needs a therapist to help her recognize Fact and Opinion.

A few years ago, on my eleventh birthday I learned that I was a witch and that my mother and father were both witches and wizards as well. I was to go to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, it was there that I met my best friend, Lily Evans. She hated bullies as much as I did, if not more. Soon I would be going back, I was only on summer brake after all. Third year was over, and Ravenclaw won the house cup. I was in Gryffindor, Though I dont know why, I dont have an ounce of courage or bravery.

Last year, Potter began to ask Lily out. Though they would be a cute couple, I didn't really agree with the match up, and I told her so when she said everyone thought she was crazy for turning him down. I smiled half heartedly as I listened to the rhythmical beating of the rain hitting the tiled roof. I closed my eyes, calmly. It wasn't often that I got to be alone, listening to the rain, and smile.

I looked at the bed to my twin sister, she was eating popcorn loudly as she watched me curiously, as I had glared at myself in the mirror. A knock came at the door out in the hall, followed by a bone chilling sound...

**_ "Thud"_**


End file.
